One Kiss
by DeanHeartsCas
Summary: One kiss is all it takes for Dean and Castiel. Rated M just to be safe. Destiel.


**One Kiss**

_**(Castiel's POV)**_

One kiss.

That was all it took.

One kiss. That drove everything out of his mind. Everything disappeared apart from Dean, his thoughts becoming so sharply attuned to the hunter it was as if he had taken his body as his own vessel. He knew that Dean liked it when he licked his lips, when Castiel bit his lower lip just a little harshly and when Castiel's hands came up and wrapped themselves around Dean's back, bringing their bodies closer together.

Their lips met, their eyes closed, their love burned.

The touch of Dean's lips sent his whole world spinning, the soft flesh pressing against the other. Slowly, ever so slowly they moved together, sliding apart before coming back together. As they moved Castiel could feel Dean's stubble roughly brush his own making a quiet rasping noise. His lips moved with Dean's before they took it further, introducing wet tongues which danced in their own passionate way. Dean's tongue would explore his mouth, before Castiel forced his own into Dean's. The taste was like no other, nothing could describe how it was, how Dean tasted to him. Dean had once asked him how he tasted and Castiel had had no words to explain, he'd tried, even lapsing into Enochian yet nothing had come close and he'd left Dean more confused than enlightened. Even light kisses, quick little moments they stole together, was filled with Dean's taste and he relished each and every time those moments came. It was one he'd remember for as long as he lived.

There was never darkness when he closed his eye whilst they were kissing. He didn't know about Dean, was too scared to ask in case it _was_ just darkness he saw, but for him his inner eye brought images of Dean. Just Dean. His face, those shining eyes, full lips, strong jawbone and rough stubble that grew across his skin. Soon enough, if the kiss lasted long enough and it normally did, that eye would travel downwards and would roam that muscular body that Dean had. His strong arms, the ones which had more than once had held Castiel up during their lovemaking, were big and well defined. His chest and stomach looked as if they had been sculpted by only the most talented hands and his skin. Castiel's chest fluttered whenever he thought about that soft golden skin, freckles lightly dotted here and there. Dean was beautiful to him, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen and it still blew his mind that Dean was his.

The love between them was the strongest thing that Castiel had ever witness. It held them together through everything, every mishap, every death and they still stood strong. Castiel's heart almost hurt with the force of this love, this passion and energy surged through him whenever he and Dean expressed their love and he felt that one day he would explode from it. It was good though, a good hurt that went deep into his soul. Dean had accepted all of him, his social awkwardness, single-mindedness, his Grace and everything that made him a good angel. However, he'd been cold and stiff thus making him a good solider yet Dean had changed that. He'd shown him that he could still be a good solider but still love, still feel something and what he felt for Dean he would never change for the world.

This hunter was his, he was Dean's and when they kissed they came together. Angel and man apart, but when those lips met they became simply two creatures who loved each more than anything in their whole lives and they would both fight to the death to protect the other.

_**(Dean's POV)**_

One kiss.

That was all it took.

One kiss and his mind was spinning, his whole world became nothing but Cas. When his lips met Castiel's he forgot about the angelic power this being held, that force that Dean saw bubbling beneath the surface flew out of his mind and he became nothing more than a man. Castiel was in his mind, at his mouth and it was the best thing they had together.

Their lips met, their eyes closed, their love burned.

Pressing his lips to Castiel's a wave of emotions always hit Dean, love and lust being the tidal waves, yet excitement, passion and happiness were felt. Fear was also there, fear that Castiel would take off at any moment and never come back yet he managed to push that fear aside, ignoring it he'd make the kiss more passionate by bringing his tongue into the equation. Exploring Castiel's mouth, that hot wet cave that held its own taste, was something he could do forever. He'd once asked Cas how he tasted when they kissed and Castiel had become all flustered and confusing. Dean had laid there, his mind trying to figure out what Cas had actually meant all the while praying the angel didn't ask how he tasted to Dean. He knew he'd fuck it up and do exactly what Castiel had done to him and his brain hurt enough without trying to explain that individual taste that only Castiel had. It filled his taste buds and he almost whined when Cas' own tongue forced itself into his own mouth but then the soft caresses from that strong muscle began and he melted into those strokes. When this happened he'd cup Castiel's face with one hand and hold him steady, the other gripping his hand or hip tightly with the fear of just floating off.

Images. Images of him and Castiel together. That's what he saw when he closed his eyes, when Castiel became nothing but a blur in front of him he'd close his eyes and let those images take over him. The two of them in bed together, going at it hard and fast or gentle and slow, the two of them sitting on the hood of the Impala, looking up at the stars and just talking. He remembered each and every moment they'd spent with each other and when the darkness came they flashed past him like his life was ending. Castiel's face would end up becoming the centre of his attention, every detail stood out sharply. Those ocean blue eyes that Dean had gotten lost in on more than one occasion, the strong cheekbones and set of his jaw, the stubble which rasped against his own whilst they kissed. Soon enough he'd start thinking of the body that he knew every inch of, the slim yet toned figure that Castiel held. Those hips pointing outwards, his flat belly sparse with hair, the creamy colour of his skin. Skin which Dean had lightly covered with kisses and soon the images would come back around to the two of them in bed together.

Showing and making love in the purest way. He'd picture their movements, breathless touches and kisses which were then followed by pleasure and pain clashing together. The two of them moving against the other, instinctively knowing what felt good and right. Each thrust, bite, scratch sent shivers down the others spine. Their moans and gasps became the music that accompanied this act, the music rising until it became shouts and cries of each other's name until the end where it died and became soft moans or sighs. Dean had never experienced any of this with anyone else. He'd never loved anyone like the way he loved Cas. It was a strong, powerful feeling that went right down to his very core. It took him over and filled his mind and nothing could change it. He wouldn't want it changed. Castiel had been cold and devoid of feeling the day he'd met Dean and Dean was pleased with the way he'd teased those feelings out of him. He'd worked damn hard to get this angel to love him and he hadn't stopped until Castiel was his.

Castiel was his and Dean was the angels. He'd confess this to anyone, no matter how smushy it might sound. When it came to Castiel Dean didn't care what was too chick-flicky and what wasn't. They were together, finally together and would stay that way until time and fate decided to pull them apart. Till then Dean would continue showing Castiel the love he had for him in every way possible.


End file.
